Aku tak mau adik!
by hydnia
Summary: Kara-chan akan dapat adik! Pasti senang sekali rasanya. Tapi kenapa dia malah tidak suka dapat adik?/Warn: M-preg


Mestinya Kara-chan menjadi anak kesayangan Papa dan Ayah sepanjang masa. Kara-chan adalah anak yang baik. Kara-chan juga anak yang penurut. Papa dan Ayah pasti selalu bangga kepada Kara-chan.

Tidak hingga suatu pagi Ayah keluar dari kamar, menutupi mulutnya dan bermuka pucat. Berkali-kali keluar masuk kamar mandi dan bersuara seperti memuntahkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

Papa menitipkan Kara-chan ke rumah Manba-chan, teman sejawat Kara-chan yang seumuran. Manba-chan juga kebetulan sedang bersama dengan abangnya, Hori-niichan sedangkan papa Manba-chan pergi bekerja. Hori-niichan pula kedatangan tamu, jadi dia tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya menjaga Manba-chan.

Papa dan Ayah pulang beberapa jam kemudian. Membawa banyak belanjaan sebelum menjemput Kara-chan pulang. Kara-chan senang sekali dengan kepulangan keduanya setelah bosan bermain di dalam rumah dengan Manba-chan.

"Kara-chan akan segera jadi kakak!" kata Papa. Kara-chan mengerjap, matanya yang emas menatap mata Papa yang tertutup sebelah.

Ayah mengelus kepala Kara-chan, menenangkan Kara-chan yang mukanya seperti habis melihat setan. Tangan Ayah yang kasar menyambut tangan Kara-chan, menuntunnya ke perut Ayah. "Di dalam perut Ayah ada adik Kara-chan. Baik-baik dengannya, ya."

Kara-chan mengerutkan dahinya kuat-kuat. Tidak, Ayah pasti bohong. Kara-chan adalah anak Papa dan Ayah satu-satunya. Anak kesayangan. Ia tidak mau dan tidak mungkin punya adik. Ayah dan Papa pasti berbohong.

Kara-chan melepaskan tangan kecilnya yang digamit lembut oleh Ayah. "Tidak adil! Aku anak Papa dan Ayah satu-satunya! Aku tidak mau adik! Aku tidak butuh adik!"

Kemudian, Kara-chan pergi secepat pintu depan yang ia banting. Meninggalkan Papa dan Ayah di rumah yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih.

Kara-chan berlari meskipun ia tidak tahu kemana harus lari. Namun kakinya secara tak sadar menuntunnya ke rumah Manba-chan.

Kalau Manba-chan, pasti ia tahu rasa sedih dan ketidakadilan orang tua Kara-chan kepadanya. Manba-chan sudah tidak punya mama. Papanya sibuk bekerja dan ia sehari-hari diasuh kakaknya, Hori-niichan. Hori-niichan sendiri sudah kuliah dan selalu sibuk dengan tugas. Manba-chan yang selalu kesepian pasti mengerti perasaan Kara-chan.

"Manba-chan! Aku datang main!" Teriak Kara-chan begitu sampai di depan rumah Manba-chan yang terang namun sepi. Tak lama berselang, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang keluar dari depan rumah.

"Kara-chan, ayo masuk." Suara Manba-chan yang kecil menyilakan, tapi Kara-chan menggeleng. Ia malah merebut tangan Manba-chan dari gagang pintu yang tinggi dan membawanya lari.

"Kara-chan, kita mau kemana? Aku belum bilang mau pergi sama Hori-niichan." Manba-chan beraut cemas. Hori-niichan sendirian di rumah, mengerjakan tugas atau teleponan dengan temannya, Kane-san. Kalau Manba-chan yang ditinggal sendiri pasti ia akan langsung lari ke rumah Kara-chan. Sebab kata Papa anak kecil tidak boleh sendirian, banyak setannya.

Kara-chan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membawa Manba-chan pergi sambil terus terisak. Manba-chan yang khawatir sudah berkali-kali bertanya, tapi Kara-chan tidak mau jawab.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang ada patung gajah tempat untuk duduk. Kara-chan dan Manba-chan berhenti di sana. Kara-chan menendang-nendang batu dan pasir sampai sepatu barunya yang putih kotor kena debu.

"Manba-chan, Ayah bilang aku akan dapat adik," ucap Kara-chan dengan nada ketus. Saat mengucapkan kata adik, tendangannya terhadap pasir semakin kasar. Sepatunya semakin kotor.

Mata hijau Manba-chan berbinar-binar. Adik. Teman baiknya akan dapat adik. Betapa bahagianya bila bisa mendapatkan adik. "Kalau begitu bagus dong, Kara-chan! Hebat sekali!"

Di luar dugaan, Kara-chan mendengus tak suka. Dalam hatinya ia terheran-heran, mengapa Manba-chan begitu senang mendengar kata adik?

"Apanya yang hebat? Aku tak suka adik! Aku tak perlu adik! Papa dan Ayah jahat padaku!"

Manba-chan terpana. Mata besarnya mengerjap-kerjap, memandangi Kara-chan yang marah-marah sendiri. Kepalanya yang pirang menunduk dan terpaku pada sepatu. "Kenapa Kara-chan tidak suka adik?"

Sekejap mata, Kara-chan mengerling tajam kepada Manba-chan. Matanya yang emas terlihat sangat menakutkan. Alisnya ditaut, tubuh condong ke depan seolah ia seekor singa yang siap menerkam Manba-chan. Anak itu bahkan mundur ke belakang saking takutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak suka! Adik itu merepotkan! Papa dan Ayah tak sayang padaku!" Kara-chan berteriak kepada Manba-chan. Sahabat dekatnya itu bingung sekaligus ketakukan karena diteriaki seperti itu. Manba-chan menundukkan kepala, mukanya merah mau menangis.

"Kara-chan... Papa dan Ayah Kara-chan pasti sayang pada Kara-chan. Paman Mitsutada dan Paman Hasebe kan orang yang baik..." kata Manba-chan, tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tangan Kara-chan menggenggam lembut tangan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi punggungnya bergetar dan hidungnya yang putih pucat berubah jadi merah.

Kara-chan sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Manba-chan menangis, jadi ia memalingkan muka. Ia tidak akan peduli kalau orang lain yang menangis, bahkan Ayah atau Papa sekalipun. Tapi jangan Manba-chan. Kara-chan akan merasa bersalah sebagai seorang sahabat bila Manba-chan menangis.

Bila Ayah atau Papa menangis, Kara-chan tidak peduli. Toh kedua orang tuanya itu saling memiliki, kalau seorang di antara mereka menangis, yang lain bersedia menghapuskan air matanya. Kata Papa, itu karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejati hingga mati.

Kara-chan juga ingin jadi seperti itu bersama Manba-chan. Menjadi sahabat sejati hingga mati. Tidak membiarkan yang lain bersedih sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia berdua seperti Ayah dan Papa.

Karena itu, Kara-chan mengeluarkan selembar saputangan, mengelap air mata Manba-chan seperti seorang ibu. "Sudah, Manba-chan. Jangan menangis, maafkan aku, ya... Ayo kita pulang," demikian, tetapi Manba-chan tetap terisak. Kara-chan jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Manba-chan..." Kara-chan kebingungan, sahabatnya tidak mau berhenti menangis. Muka dan hidungnya jadi merah sekali. Tangannya yang kecil mengusap-usap air mata, tidak berhenti bergerak karena air matanya itu keluar terus.

"Hiks... Kara-chan, enak sekali... Akan punya adik," Manba-chan mencoba bicara di tengah isak. Kata-katanya membuat Kara-chan semakin bingung. "Aku... Tak akan pernah bisa punya adik. Hiks... Papa bilang... dia tidak mau menikah lagi... Hori-niichan juga, sehabis kuliah... Akan pergi... Aku akan kesepian..."

Ah, jadi karena itukah Manba-chan senang kalau Kara-chan punya adik? Karena dia sendiri tidak akan bisa punya. Dia ikut senang bila Kara-chan mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Manba-chan memang sahabat sejati Kara-chan.

Kara-chan jadi sedih, ternyata dia bukan sahabat yang baik bagi Manba-chan. Dia jahat. Padahal Manba-chan sangat sayang padanya. Kalau tidak, Manba-chan tidak akan senang kalau Kara-chan dapat adik. Itu akan membuatnya sendirian.

Tapi Manba-chan malah merasa senang. Kara-chan jadi ingin menangis membayangkannya. Namun tidak boleh. Kara-chan harus jadi kuat di depan Manba-chan. Manba-chan yang sendirian harus dilindungi oleh orang yang kuat. Makanya Kara-chan harus jadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Manba-chan.

 _Maaf ya, Manba-chan..._

"Yamanbagiri, Ookurikara, sedang apa di sini?" Kara-chan menoleh bersama dengan tibanya sosok pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian kerja. Itu papa Manba-chan. Kara-chan menundukkan kepala, Manba-chan menangis karena dia.

"Manba-chan menangis... Maafkan aku..." ia terdiam lama sampai hanya bisa mendengar suara isak Manba-chan yang berciut kecil. Suara Manba-chan terdengar seperti burung pipit yang terjepit di jendela dan menangis minta dilepas.

Kara-chan merasakan kepalanya ditepuk tangan yang kasar, kemudian rambutnya yang berwarna api diacak-acak sampai berantakan. "KAKAKA! Tidak masalah, Kurikara! Anak-anak menangis itu hal yang wajar. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Daripada itu, kau mau ceritakan pada Paman mengapa Yamanbagiri sampai menangis?"

Kara-chan menyedot udara, air matanya hampir keluar karena melihat Manba-chan menangis. Ia berusaha menatap mata papa Manba-chan, Paman Yamabushi. "Manba-chan menangis karena aku akan dapat adik. Manba-chan juga mau adik, tapi tidak bisa. Paman Yamabushi katanya tidak mau menikah lagi."

Paman Yamabushi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya berpindah dari Kara-chan kepada putra bungsunya yang sedang menangis. Ia menatap sedih sebab tahu bahwa tangis putranya sebagian adalah kesalahannya juga.

Tangannya yang besar mengangkat Manba-chan, anak berambut pirang cantik itu berhenti menangis dan langsung bersandar di dada papanya. Isakannya masih ada, punggung tangannya basah mengusap air mata dan sisa basah di wajahnya berpindah ke pakaian sang papa.

"Ayo pulang, anak-anak. Hari sudah sore dan Yamanbagiri butuh mandi. Kurikara juga, lututmu penuh dengan debu," tangan kiri Paman Yamabushi menggendong anaknya, tangannya yang lain ia ulurkan untuk mengajak Kara-chan pulang. Kara-chan tadinya enggan, tapi ia akan menurut karena merasa bersalah.

Mereka berjalan pelan sekali. Paman Yamabushi menyesuaikan langkah dengan kaki Kara-chan yang kecil dan berdebu. Tidak bicara, hanya suara orang lewat dan isakan Manba-chan yang keluar sekali-sekali. Membuat mereka semakin menundukkan pandangan.

Keduanya sadar Manba-chan tertidur setelah isakannya benar-benar hilang sama sekali. Baru kali itulah mereka ingin bersuara. "Jadi, Ookurikara akan dapat adik? Hasebe tengah mengandung? KAKAKA! Selamat kalau begitu, Kurikara!" Paman Yamabushi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kara-chan yang sedang digenggamnya.

Tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali, Kara-chan memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tak suka. Aku tidak mau jadi kakak. Papa dan Ayah pasti akan lebih menyayangi adik daripada aku nanti," keluhnya.

"Tapi Manba-chan ingin sekali dapat adik. Rasanya aku ingin Manba-chan saja yang jadi anak Ayah dan Papa, biar aku jadi anak Paman saja." Mata Kara-chan yang emas turunan dari Papa menatap Manba-chan yang menggeliat nyaman sambil mengisap jempol.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu," Paman Yamabushi tertawa keras. Posisi kepala Manba-chan terteleng ke arah lain di bahunya. "Kau tidak sayang lagi pada Papa dan Ayahmu? Kalau mereka dengar, mereka pasti akan menangis, lho..."

"Sayang, kok!" Kara-chan protes keras, pandangannya kembali terarah ke jalan. "Justru Papa dan Ayah yang tidak sayang padaku! Mereka memberikan aku sesuatu yang tidak kusukai, mereka jahat padaku."

Pegangan tangan Kara-chan terlepas, tapi rambut apinya kembali diusap kasar sampai berantakan. "Aku paham perasaanmu, Kurikara. Tiba-tiba mendapat seorang lagi anggota keluarga pasti berat untukmu. Tapi aku akan berikan satu rahasia untukmu."

Kara-chan menatap Paman Yamabushi lekat, meminta kelanjutan kalimat rahasianya.

"Suatu saat, apa yang ada dalam perut Hasebe sekarang akan jadi sangat berharga buatmu, begitu pula baginya. Kau adalah keluarganya yang paling dekat, dengan ikatan yang berbeda antara dia dengan Hasebe, antara dia dengan Mitsutada. Kalian memiliki tali yang spesial, yang tidak dimiliki oleh Hasebe atau Mitsutada. Saudara."

Mata Kara-chan berkedip dua kali. Tak paham. Saudara. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia anak Papa, ia anak Ayah. Manba-chan adalah anak Paman Yamabushi. Manba-chan adalah adik Hori-niichan. Sekadar itu saja.

Saudara adalah kata yang baru. Dan sepertinya berarti amat besar.

"Kau mungkin membencinya sekarang, tapi aku berani jamin nantinya kalian akan jadi lengket seperti lem. Tak terpisahkan. Akan ada satu masa saat ia berjuang menggapaimu, dan kau pun berusaha melindunginya."

Sebagai seorang anak yang kata saudara saja baru kenal, Kara-chan tentu tidak paham. Ia berusaha memikirkan sembari melihat ke arah Paman Yamabushi, lalu kepada Manba-chan yang sedang digendongnya.

Muka pucat bening Manba-chan masih terlihat merah, sekalipun tangisannya sudah tak lagi ada. Kara-chan merasa tenang bila melihat Manba-chan juga tidur dengan tenang.

"Apa rasanya lebih dari rasa sayangku kepada Manba-chan?"

"Hmm... Kurang-lebih. Tapi berbeda. Kau kepada Yamanbagiri mungkin sebagai sahabat, kau kepada adikmu pastinya sebagai saudara. Itu ikatan yang sama sekali berbeda."

"Tapi... Kalau aku punya adik, Manba-chan akan kesepian..."

"Kalau begitu sering-seringlah bermain bertiga. Yamanbagiri pasti akan senang sekali."

Matahari hanya tinggal segaris saat Paman Yamabushi sampai di depan rumah Kara-chan. Ayah sudah berada di depan pintu dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci dan sweter ungu. Berkacak pinggang, siap memarahi Kara-chan kapan saja. Ayah membungkuk kepada Paman Yamabushi lalu menutup pintu saat tetangga mereka itu pulang sambil menggendong Manba-chan.

Kara-chan tahu ia akan dimarahi, karena itu ia menutup mata. Takut dipukul Ayah. Walau Ayah tak pernah memukul, tatapan matanya selalu lebih menakutkan daripada pukulan.

Tapi Ayah justru memeluknya erat. Berkata bahwa ia sangat khawatir dan bimbang mau mengejar Kara-chan atau tidak tadi siang. Ayah urung karena Papa bilang Kara-chan baik-baik saja, sebab ia pasti bersama Manba-chan. Papa juga yang bilang kalau Ayah, sejak Kara-chan lari, mondar-mandir terus di ruang tengah karena terlalu cemas.

* * *

.

* * *

Ayah melahirkan dengan sehat. Bayinya bermata emas dengan rambut yang biru. Manis sekali. Matanya sangat besar dan tawanya lucu. Papa memanggilnya Sada-chan, sebutan itu jadi nama sementara si bayi sebelum mereka menemukan nama yang cocok.

Pipi Sada-chan gembil sekali. Mulutnya yang membulat berwarna merah dan berbau susu. Sehari-hari ia digendong Ayah atau dibaringkan dalam ranjang bayi. Mata emasnya jarang terbuka, tapi Kara-chan tahu, kedua matanya itulah yang akan menyambungkannya dengan Sada-chan. Saudara.

Keluarga Ayah dan Papa datang beramai-ramai ke rumah untuk merayakan kelahiran Sada-chan. Kara-chan bahkan baru tahu kalau Papa punya abang yang penuh kejutan, Paman Tsurumaru, yang anak-anaknya banyak sekali. Ada empat belas kalau tidak salah hitung. Rumah mereka jadi sempit begitu keempatbelas anak-anak Paman Tsurumaru berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Kara-chan memang sering mendengar nama Paman Tsurumaru, atau istrinya, Paman Ichigo, yang tiap sebentar melahirkan terus. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau 'tiap sebentar melahirkan' tadi ternyata menghasilkan anak-anak sebanyak ini.

Kemudian abang Ayah, Paman Nihongou juga datang. Paman pemabuk itu masih takut dengan Goko-nii, salah satu anak Paman Tsurumaru karena selalu bawa-bawa boneka harimau, yang ia kira adalah harimau asli. Dari curhatan Paman Nihongou kepada Papa, ia sedang masa-masa pedekate (Kara-chan tidak tahu artinya apa, tapi pasti sebutannya begini) pada seorang rekan di tempat kerjanya yang baru, Jiroutachi.

Paman Nihongou memang selalu payah dalam urusan pernikahan. Ia bahkan belum menikah sampai sekarang. Tapi ia sangat yakin dengan masa pedekatenya kini karena orang bernama Jiroutachi itu juga seorang pemabuk sepertinya.

Tak hanya itu, tetangga mereka, Paman Yamabushi dan Manba-chan datang, Hori-niichan pun juga ikut berkunjung ke rumah. Tetapi Paman Yamabushi menggandeng orang lain yang tidak dikenal Kara-chan. Katanya ia ingin saling berbagi kebahagiaan di saat yang sama.

Orang yang digandengnya itu bernama Paman Kousetsu, calon istri Paman Yamabushi.

Sepertinya keinginan Manba-chan untuk mendapat adik segera terwujud. Selamat, Manba-chan.

Ah, Kara-chan jadi penasaran, kenapa Paman Kousetsu justru melihat ke arah Yagen-nii dengan pandangan ketat? Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "awas kalau kau menyakiti Souza aku tak akan memaafkanmu" dan semacamnya.

Dunia memang sempit.

* * *

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus


End file.
